


Five Night of Hell

by Alexandra_Anderson



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Horror, How Do I Tag, Might have grammatical mistakes, Mike Schmidt POV, Mike Schmidt is OOC, The Author Regrets Nothing, You Have Been Warned, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Anderson/pseuds/Alexandra_Anderson
Summary: My name is Mike Schmidt, twenty two years old virgin. Looking for a goddamn job..Until one day Mike found a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place as security guard! What else could go wrong?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's!

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKERS!" A young man screamed in horror. "FUUUUCK! WHY THE HELL I JOINED THIS BLOODY JOB IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

* * *

One day earlier…

* * *

My name is Mike Schmidt, twenty two years old virgin. Looking for goddamn job…My life pretty much hell. My grandfather died few years ago, which he was a awesome grandfather that I ever had...But I was on the great depression at the time of his unexpected death, I dropped out from high school which it was my _senior_ year. That's my reason why my life is hell. Without high school diplomas, I can't go to collage then...That part I realized after few years later, I felt like I got punched in the gut.

—-

June 29th, 2014. Grove City, Pennsylvania. 6:23 AM.

I get my white, there's a black features printing on both sides of coffee mug that says ' _number one idiot of the year 2013'._

I took a sip of my coffee while reading the newspaper. I read the job wanted part; only one of those caught my eyes.

_HELP_ _WANTED Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

_Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift.  
12am-6am._

_Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

_Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

_$120 a week._  
To apply call:  
1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR

My jaw literally dropped in shock. _Only $120 a week?!_ I thought and greedily imagine 'what if'.

 _I'm totally going to get this job!_ I thought without reading the rest of story of it. I bolted to get the phone and call the place.

"Uh, hello? Is this Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place?" I asked.

" _Yes, this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! How I can help you?_ "

"Well I would like to get a job there."

" _Pardon?_ "

"I said, I want a job there."

" _Oh god your serious?! Is this a prank call?_ "

I sighed annoyed with a sudden irritated at this woman.

"This isn't a goddamn prank for fuck's sake. I said I want a job there!" I demanded angrily. _Tch, why the actual hell they hired this woman anyway!?_ I thought angrily.

"…Oh this isn't a prank call…" A woman muttered.

 _Exactly dumbass!_ I thought.

" _Okay, what kind of job you wanted here?_ "

"Security guard."

" _Oh Jesus. Your not kidding aren't you_."

"Nope." I frowned; I wonder what she meant.

" _Okay. Your first and last name and age please._ "

"Mike Schmidt, twenty two years old."

Suddenly there's sobbing in the phone.

 _What the fuck?_ I thought.

I could've sworn that I heard something about 'oh god he is so young'.

Okay, this is now official…This woman is weird as a fuck.

"Uh…Is there something wrong?"

" _Nope._ "

 _Liar_. I thought dryly.

"Okay...I'm coming over at 11 o'clock."

" _Okay._ "

End the call.

"That woman…Is weird." I muttered.

I shrugged.

"Who cares. I just cannot even wait for my new job!" I squealed. "My new life will begin as new security guard!"


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own this.

I hope you guys review about this chapter!

_RECAP:_

_End the call._

_"That woman…Is weird." I muttered._

_I shrugged._

_"Who cares. I just cannot even wait for my new job!" I squealed. "My new life will begin as new security guard!"_

* * *

June 29th, 2014. Grove City, Pennsylvania. 10:43 PM

Left. Left. Right. Straight. Straight. Left. Right. Stop. Right. AHA BINGO!

I look at the clock that says, 10:47 PM.

"Aw _fuck_. Only couple minutes early." I whined a little.

 _Humph. Maybe I should go in,_ I thought _._

I turned off the car engine. As the power went down and get out and lock the door.

I waved for a farewell at my beloved junk car.

I look at the door and then take a deep breath and then enter the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza _._

_Ding!_

"Welcome. How can I help you?" An old woman who seemed like in the seventies. _Jesus, why they hired an old lady? Fucking weirdos dipshits._

"Uh. I'm here to get a _job_." I said irritatedly. 'Why people kept saying '' _how can I help you''_? Jesus it's getting a fucking bullshit annoying!' I vexed thought.

An old lady look offended at my tone-of-speaking.

" _Excuse_ me, young man. I don't like appliers that has impertinence." She said sternly.

"Oh thanks I feel so loved." I replied sarcastically.

An old lady give me a dirty look and then asked me what job that I'm applying for.

"A security guard." I replied.

An old lady stunned in shock and then look at the hallway to see if there is anybody here. The coast is clear, she whispered at me with some stupid question.

"Are you shitting me?" Okay that was unexpected.

"Wait. What? What the actual fuck do you mean?" I asked.

"Jesus Christ." She cursed and then shake her head. "You don't know?"

I shrugged.

"Oh god. Why am I dealing with this idiot." She muttered loudly.

My mouth twitched. _Stay calm Mike. I'm sure that she didn't mean it.._

"Your just an idiot."

"Excuse me?" I said in annoyance. _Okay this is now official, I hate this old lady._

"This place is so damn cursed." She grumbled. _Then why your here then? You could've quit a long time ago asshole._

As if she read my thought, she give me a scary look that could give me goosebumps. _Damn, who is this lady?_

"Your right I could've quit twenty seven years ago..." She muttered. "However at that time this place were very popular, getting this job is extremely rare at the time. Until ten years later there's an accident that occurred..Not a lot people come here again after that accident. However there's some peoples come here, but not the same amount of peoples likewise in the 1980s."

I gasped at that story or something.

"Wow. So this place is pretty damn old." I commented. "Speaking of accident, what kind of accident that occurred in the 1997?"

Her face darkened. _Okay that sound pretty bad.._

"Well?" I asked.

She look nervous all the sudden. Weird.

"I saw something impossible, that no one believed me no matter what I say..." She trailed off.

For some reason I got nervous, something I don't like.

"What did you saw?" I said shaky.

She look scared and then whispered quietly.

"I saw a puppet that was moving and holding a large knife that covered some scarlet liquid and a puppet's face that has a lot of scarlet stain. At the very moment I realized it was blood because there is a security guard laying on the floor and his shirt..Oh god..It was so _fucking_ bloody. Everywhere. I screamed. I have so many damn nightmares every night when I close my eyes. It haunts me...Waiting endlessly for my brutally death..." She felt sick.

I paled and then felt sick.

"Then why you didn't leave then?"

She look at me with zero emotion.

"If I leave this place...Then that accursed puppet will kill me. In my sleep..No matter what I tried. I couldn't forget that eyes that I saw seventeen years ago."

I felt very sick.

"So are you still wanna be a security guard?" She asked and then warned me. "I highly suggest you walk away from this hellhole."

"No matter how sickening that story is. I still wanna be a security guard." I said bravely.

She chuckles humorously.

"I like your sense of determination, kid." She commented. "Well, don't say I didn't warned you."

I looked at the clock that says 11:01 PM.

"Well...Do you know where the 'security guard' thingy?" I asked.

"Eh. It'll be on your left." She said. "And hurry up, I'm gonna leave soon."

"Yes ma'am." I said and then left to get the 'security guard' thingy.

—

I got my security guard uniform with a cap. I walked out of the room and then look at my uniform in triumphantly.

"Awesome." I triumphantly.

The old lady clapped loudly and then look at me with a forced smile.

"I got a feeling that your a fine man that I'm lookin' for."

I blushed.

"T-thank you ma'am." I stammered in embarrassment. That is my first praise that I had in years.

She grinned.

"I'm getting old after all." She commented sadly.

"Heh. I don't think so ma'am." I said.

She give me a thankful look and then look at the time.

"Well. I need to leave. I hope you will survive your first night of hell." She said and waved for a farewell.

 _'Damn, I hope so._ ' I thought.

* * *

**Soo..What ya think? Good? Bad? If it's bad then sorry. I'm not so perfect at making horror stories...**


End file.
